


dancing with the devil

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AR where Claire and Matt don't break up, and Karen stumbles into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing with the devil

Karen can’t live like this anymore. His face keeps haunting her, smirking around every dark corner. She thought not talking about it would make it go away, or well, at least make it more bearable. It doesn’t, and she finds herself at Matt Murdock’s door at three in the morning.

She knocks lightly, and honestly doesn’t expect an answer. It’s more to tell herself later that she tried, and she’ll vent into her pillow instead. 

“Come in,” Matt’s voice carries, a mix of pain and amusement. She opens the door, his voice clearer, “Since when do you knock?” 

And Karen can’t help a gasp at Matt’s bloodied and bruised body on the couch. “Matt? Ohmigod, where’s your first aide kit? What the fuck, you’re dressed like...”

The words hang, and Matt winces. “I thought you were Claire. My hearing got a little messed up.” 

The words don’t totally make sense, but rummaging around the kitchen cabinets produces a small kit. “Jesus Matt, how are you alive? You can’t… you’re not really him are you? You’d be dead.”

“Not yet,” he says, stretching his chest and wincing. 

She cleans and starts stitching up a deep cut on his forearm. “So what, you were just going to bleed all over your couch and then come lawyer in the morning?” 

He smiles, and Karen can’t discern her own feelings. “Claire, a nurse, is coming over to patch me up.” 

“Oh,” Karen breathes, “I can-”

“Don’t,” Matt says. “You stitch really well, why?” 

Karen laughs humorlessly, “Just a remnant of my past. How about we talk about how you’re the devil instead?” 

“I didn’t know you invited company Matthew, I would have dressed up,” a voice says as the door slides shut.

“Claire Karen, Karen Claire.” 

Karen looks up with a smile, “We’ve met, briefly.” 

Claire comes over, recognizing once she’s close. “Right, after the city burned.” 

Karen nods, looking between them. “How uh, did you two meet?” 

Claire kneels next to her, removing a curved shard of glass Karen had been working around. “I pulled him out of a dumpster.” 

“Naturally,” Karen says, an earlier point coming back suddenly. “You still haven’t explained how you’re not dead.” 

Matt winces as Claire moves onto a new section, his voice almost a whine, “It can’t wait until I’m fixed?”

Karen raises an eyebrow at Claire, and the woman rolls her eyes, pulling out some fresh bandages. Karen shrugs, “Maybe it’ll distract you from the pain?” 

She doesn’t think any of them believe that, especially as Claire has him flip over to do his back and starts by having to cut away his shirt. He starts talking anyways, his voice low and broken up with a few breaths. He tells her all about his senses, his views, about killing Nobu. It hits her late that _Matt_ saved her life, it seems so long ago. She was so different then. 

“Do you hate yourself?” 

It comes out harsher than she intends, but she doesn’t take it back. She needs to know, needs a measure to compare herself to. 

“No,” he says it softly, a confession. “I wish I did, I should.” 

And Karen almost says, ‘me too’, almost tells him everything. Claire finishes that moment though, snapping the kit shut, and declaring, “You’ll live.” 

There’s an odd tension in the air, and she begins to suspect her third-wheeling is no longer appreciated. Karen practically jumps up, “I should-”

“Please,” Matt says, and it’s not fair that a blind man should be able to pull off puppy-dog eyes so well. “It’s late and you’re more than welcome to stay.” 

The words send a shiver through her, another when she realizes Matt knows exactly how she just responded. Claire catches her flush, and pats the rug beside her, “If you want, I think you’ll… really like it. You wouldn’t believe how sensitive he is.” 

Karen goes back, sure she wouldn’t ordinarily do this- but what had she done ordinarily lately? She’s more than a little excited, and she’s definitely leaving her worries for later in the morning once she’s slept. Claire smiles and taps the back of Matt’s thigh, “Roll over.” He complies, already a blissful look on his face. 

For Karen’s benefit she adds, “He likes being told what to do. He also likes hearing my, and presumedly, your voice.” 

Karen blushes, remembering an old meeting, “Yes.” 

Claire nudges her knee with hers, “What would you like to do?” 

Ideas clog in her throat, and she decides to start simple. Turning to Claire, she asks, “Can the rest of his clothes come off?” 

Matt breathes sharply, and she takes that as a sign that she’s playing the game properly enough. “I think so, Matt?” 

“Yes.” he says, pants, briefs, and shoes gone a moment later. Karen’s pretty sure the underwear was silk, and she files that question away for later. With the expanse of bare skin, his injuries don’t look half as bad, but she still doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him. 

Claire grasps her hand, fingers slotted between hers, and lightly drags their hands around his chest lightly. “Like this,” she murmurs, and Karen can’t recall ever being so turned on. Her eyes are trapped on his erection, and Claire’s grin turns sharp.

“He can come without us even touching him, just by listening to us, so very closely.”

“Christ,” Karen mutters, thighs clenching. 

“Wanna see?” Claire asks. 

She hesitates, and Matt pouts. He doesn’t beg, but for a moment she could have sworn he was about to. 

“I do.”

Claire takes their hands off, disentangling and resting hers on Karen’s stomach. “May I?” 

Karen nods, and more heat slips within her pants, Claire’s hand molding around her vulva. She wastes no time, middle finger thrumming up over and over until her hand is soaked, and Karen can’t help but rock into her palm. 

“Good girl,” she murmurs, leaning forwards, she kisses up her neck to her ear. “Don’t forget to watch.” 

Karen obediently opens her eyes, and Matt’s fists are clenched tight. His hips are doing a little wiggle, and his cock is leaking. It’s nearly unbelievable that they caused such a reaction from sounds and smells alone, and Karen wants to chase the droplet of precum that dribbles down. She licks her lips instead, arching into Claire. 

“Come for us handsome,” Claire says, and Matt obeys, ejaculating not a second later. 

Karen’s eyes can finally flutter shut, and lost in everything, her orgasm showers over her. She kisses Claire when she’s grounded again, and Matt too for good measure. And then she turns to Matt with a wide grin. 

“Think you can come again while I eat Claire out?” 

Matt’s breath hitches, and Claire smiles. “I think we should test that theory.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr ^.^](http://elasticella.tumblr.com))


End file.
